


Name

by stonerskittles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want her,” Katherine murmurs into Bonnie’s neck, scraping her fangs against the veins there so the witch gasps, arching upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

Katherine lets out a moan of pain as her back hits the wall and Bonnie’s lips descend on hers, their bodies flush together and chests heaving, mouths panting from adrenaline.

“I knew you’d be fun to play with,” Katherine whispers, whimpering with pleasure when Bonnie bites down on her bottom lip. Blood swells up immediately and Bonnie laps at it, laving at the wound. “Witch.”

“I don’t want you,” Bonnie responds, tossing her shirt over her head then going for Katherine’s dress, pawing at the straps and tugging the material down until it pools at her feet.

“I know.”

In the next second Bonnie is on her back, jeans ripped and thrown aside with Katherine straddling the other woman, smirking down at the witch.

“You want her,” Katherine murmurs into Bonnie’s neck, scraping her fangs against the veins there so the witch gasps, arching upwards.

“Don’t,” Bonnie pleads, and Katherine feels warmth in her chest, wetness pooling in her panties at the girl’s tone, how breathless she is already.

“Say her name,” she demands, rubbing at Bonnie’s clit over her panties, then purposely softens her tone. “You’ve thought about her doing this a hundred times. Touching you like this, telling you she loves you.” 

Bonnie moans deeply, hips starting to rotate with the motion of her fingers, but she doesn’t speak.

“You can pretend I’m her,” Katherine continues, lifting up to flick her hair over one shoulder and dip her fingers under Bonnie’s panties, coating the digits in her arousal. “I want you to. Say my name, Bonnie.”

“Elena,” Bonnie chokes out, finally cracking as Katherine slips two fingers into her.

Satisfaction fills Katherine as she tilts her head to kiss the witch, thumbing her clit while her fingers pump into that tight, wet heat.

“I’ve wanted you for years,” Katherine says softly, almost inaudible, getting into the character. “Thought about this; about us, late at night when I’m touching myself. I have to stop myself from saying your name.”

Tears fill Bonnie’s eyes as she repeats her best friend’s name, her breathing getting a little erratic and movements losing rhythm. It sends a tingle down Katherine’s spine.

“Are you close? I want to see you come. Want to see if it’s like I imagined.” Katherine focuses on Bonnie’s clit, pinching the swollen nub between her fingers and swiping her thumb along it.

Bonnie’s voice breaks on a cry as she comes, the lights flicking for a moment until the witch relaxes, heatbeat starting to slow down.

Katherine stands, reaches for tattered remains of Bonnie’s jeans to wipe her wet fingers clean. “Well, this was fun.”

“No one knows this happened.” Bonnie glares at her, standing on shaky legs.

Katherine pouts. “Is that any way to talk to the woman who just made you come?”

“Shut up.”

The teen grabs her jeans and mutters a spell, repairing the clothing in seconds.

“Aren’t you going to return the favour?” Katherine teases, only half joking. Her panties are soaked, fangs itching to sink into the witch’s flesh.

There’s nothing better than witch’s blood.

“No,” Bonnie snaps.   

Katherine smirks as she steps back into her dress and sighs, as if she’s deeply put out. “I guess you’ll owe me one.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
